


First Kiss

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Family struggle, First Kiss, Getting ready for prom, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Charlie's day moves slowly as he awaits his date with Matteusz. Matteusz fears his parents reactions as he gets ready for prom. In the end both look forward to a kiss, but when might it come.





	

Charlie sat in class. The excitement of going to to the prom with Matteusz preoccupied him. He had been to many dances before, but this was different. His stomach felt strange. He kept thinking of how the evening might play out. He might die.

He supposed most attending wouldn’t be thinking about death. Google indicated pregnancy was of prime concern at prom. That would not be an issue for him and Matteusz.

Since seeing the shadow kin, he had considered uninviting Matteusz. He didn’t want to see him harmed. But in the end he decided Matteusz would be safer at school. He could protect him if they were together.

Charlie began to wonder, would they kiss? He very much wanted to. On TV kisses came at the end of the night. It made him nervous. Waiting the whole night to have his question answered. What if he decides not to kiss me?

Charlie glanced at the clock. 11:30. He let out a frustrated sigh. Why is this morning moving so slowly? He looked at his mobile. No messages. He was going to miss not seeing Matteusz at lunch. He would have to wait see him at the Prom. No, he wanted to see him before the dance. That is what they did on TV. They pick up their date.

I don’t have a car, he thought. Ms. Quill could rent one, but she would not want to chauffer him and his date. We could walk. Or does he want to pick me up? Does he have a car? I don’t actually know where he lives? Maybe meeting at my place is more convenient.

He checked his mobile again. I will text him.

“It occurs to me I don’t actually know where you live, but I would very much like to walk with you to the Prom. I am afraid I don’t have a car. Unless you do.”

There were no swirling dots on his mobile, Matteusz was not responding. Maybe I should have invited him to my flat. He wished there was an undo button; everything else seemed to have one.

A text popped up on his display. Matteusz had sent his address. Charlie mapped it. His house wasn’t too far, walkable. Charlie read the remainder of the message. Matteusz was happy to walk. Good. “I will see you at 7?”

Charlie watched the screen, Matteusz was typing. He seemed to be typing for a long time.

Charlie began to type another message. “I will miss seeing you at lunch. I hope your dentistry goes well.” Charlie added an emoji. He liked them. He sent his message just as Matteusz responded.

“7 it is.” He looked at the response and laughed to himself. Matteusz must types really slowly.

He turned the screen off and packed his things ready for the class to end. Only 15 minutes to go.

 

* * *

 

Matteusz stood in front of his wardrobe. He put on some pants and a belt. Then he retrieved the jacket from the back. Unable to afford the dress shirt, he was uncertain what to wear under it. Sweater would look strange. Nothing with a pattern, he supposed.

His sight kept returning to his favourite shirt. He liked how it showed off a bit of his chest. Maybe Charlie would like that, he thought. He slipped it on and put the jacket over. Looking in the mirror he thought to himself, I look good. He fixed his hair and applied some cologne. He wondered if he looked too casual. Did it look like he didn’t care, or… his gaze fixated on the clock, 10 to 7.

He kept hoping his parents would go out, but he could hear them in the living room below. He took three deep breaths and headed down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he peeked out the door’s window, hoping he could see Charlie and just leave.

“Matteusz?” His mother inquired. He went into the living room and sat on the couch by the window. “Why are you dressed up? Is the jacket new?”

“I am going out with some friends.” He replied.

“That is good,” his mom pressed. “What will you do?”

“Dance, there is a dance at school tonight.” Matteusz felt his stomach knot. This was not a good idea he thought to himself. Why had he not suggested meeting Charlie at his flat? Because Charlie wanted to pick him up. It was sweet.

His dad looked at him. “With April and Tanya?”

Matteusz returned his gaze to the street. “Yes they will be there.” He regretted saying that; he should have said he was going with them.

His dad watched his son. “What is at window, you are acting very odd?” His son ignored him. “Matteusz, you will look at me and respond when I ask you question.” Matteusz looked at his father. “Are you going with one of your confused friends?”

Matteusz hated when his father referred to gay people as confused. A knock came from the door; damn, he had taken his sight off the window. He could see Charlie’s silhouette. Matteusz stood, but was pushed back down by his father, His mother shaking her head at him.

“I will answer,” His father said stomping out of the room.

The door opened. “Hi, I am Charlie. You must be Matteusz’s father.” Matteusz could hear his pleasant friend. No, he wasn’t letting his father berate Charlie with religious nonsense. He rose from the couch and swiftly entered the hall, his mother calling after him to sit.

When he got to the door, his dad held him back. He was surveying Charlie. “You wait at gate.”

“Ah…yes, of course.” Charlie smiled turning back to the path.

His dad closed the door and yelled at his son. “I forbid you going out with him. If you go out you will have made bad choice in my eyes.”

Matteusz looked at his parents and opened the door. “It is my choice, not yours,” he yelled back. Closing the door behind him, he could hear his father dead bolt the door.

Matteusz looked at his friend and took a deep breath. “Hello.”

“Everything all right?” Charlie said concerned.

“Oh, yeah. My deeply religious parents are very happy I am going to dance with a boy.” He took another breath. “This has been an evening of love and warmth.” It was sarcastic. He didn’t mean it to. Charlie didn’t deserve it, but he found it hard to switch gears.

Charlie looked at Matteusz confused. His friend’s words didn’t seem to reflect the situation. But Matteusz had always spoken honestly with him; he accepted his words. “Great.” He smiled, still uncertain.

Matteusz couldn’t help smiling. Charlie’s honest innocence was beautiful. “You are a very strange person.” He liked Charlie very much, and just made things better by being there.

Unable to contain himself, Matteusz leaned forward and pressed his lips to Charlie’s. They were warm, but tense. He began to worry whether Charlie would kiss back. After his initial shock, Charlie’s lips began to soften, welcoming Matteusz.

Both had longed to kiss the other, but Matteusz became self-conscious; he worried his parents might be watching from the window. He didn’t want to care, but was afraid things might become worse. Pulling away he looked into Charlie’s eyes.

“I would have waited till the end of our date for that,” Charlie said beaming. “But I am glad I didn’t have to.” He took Matteusz’s hand and they began to walk.

Matteusz was happy. He had finally got his first kiss. He didn’t know what the evening would hold, but his heart was happy.


End file.
